1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for continuously dyeing a thick textile material usable as carpet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to continuously dye a thick textile material that is broad and long for use, for example, as carpet or blanket, a dye solution must be first applied to the thick textile material. Heretofore, a dye solution has been applied to such a thick textile material by dipping the textile material in a dye solution contained in a container to cause the material to be impregnated with the solution and then by squeezing the material through a wringer roll arrangement to adjust the impregnating quantity of the solution. Following this, the material impregnated with the dye solution has been subjected to a heating treatment. However, the conventional dye solution applying process has a serious shortcoming. After a broad, long and thick textile material is impregnated with a dye solution as described in the foregoing, when the dye solution is squeezed out by the wringer roll arrangement, the impregnating quantity distribution tends to become uneven because the broad textile material necessitates the use of long wringer rolls. The long rolls tend to have flexures, which result in a relatively strong nipping pressure on two edge portions of the textile material and a relatively weak nipping pressure on the middle part of the material. The wringing process is thus unevenly carried out. Further, since the textile material is thick, the wringing degree on the surface portion of the material differs from that of the core portion. Then, excessive wringing effected on the surface portion makes it impossible to dye the surface of the textile material in a dense color. Conversely, a correct degree of wringing on the surface portion makes the dye solution impregnating degree in the core portion of the textile material excessive and thus results in waste of the dye solution.
On the other hand, a batch type dyeing process which has been conventionally employed in wasteful of heat energy, dye, water, etc. and hardly meets requirement for saving resources and energy. In addition to this problem, the results of batch dyeing process are uneven and inconstant and tends to include unacceptable products.